1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an apron for protecting clothes from soiling by food and beverages and from burning by cigarette or cigar ashes. More specifically, the invention pertains to a driver's apron for use while driving a vehicle.
2. Prior Art
Many drivers of automobiles and trucks eat, drink beverages, and smoke while driving. Many fast-food chains have "drive-through" sections where customers do not leave their vehicle to buy and consume food and beverages. Inevitably, food and beverages are spilled on the driver's clothing and/or the front seat of the vehicle. Cigarette and cigar ashes may burn the driver, burn holes into the driver's clothing or the front seat of the vehicle, startle the driver and cause accidents. Therefore, there is a need for an apron which can be easily put on by the driver while operating the vehicle and which can provide protection against such mishaps.
Aprons are well known for protection against soil. U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,224 discloses a throw-away bib-apron for travelers who eat in their vehicles. It requires both hand of the wearer to put on. The apron is made of paper. Since it cannot easily be put on with one hand, the driver must stop the vehicle to put the apron on. Furthermore, it is not fire-proof, affording no protection against burns and potential accidents caused by falling cigarette and cigar ashes.